Crash like a comet
by NebePon
Summary: Lo que Greg no le contó a Steven. Historia enteramente vinculada a Story for Steven


DISCLAIMER: STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE Y NO QUIELRO LUCRAR CON EL, ni con su universo… solo espero que se diviertan

**Nota de la autora: OMG jure que no escribiría otra historia de SU tan luego… pero luego de ver STORY FOR STEVEN…. No pude evitarlo.**

**Por favor si no has viste el episodio no leas, no solo por el posible spoiler si no porque es la continuación de una escena especifica del capítulo.-**

Si te das el trabajo de leer esta historia, deja un comentario con tu opinión favorable o desfavorable, toda opinión es constructiva.-

Xxx

Y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo. Ahí estaba Greg Universe, de pie en medio de ese mágico lugar, frente a esa mágica mujer de misteriosos dos metros de rosada piel y hermoso cabello rizado.

El ruido de la camioneta a lo lejos, con restos de la cerca aun enredados en la parte frontal, eran el único indicio que no se trataba de un sueño.

Greg estaba paralizado. Un miedo distinto del que sentía cuando cantaba frente a asientos vacíos en cada ciudad, o un par de personas.

No, era un miedo que solo puede sentir un joven inexperto que ha decidido abandonar su sueño, porque conoció a esa mujer, a la mujer única que el universo ha creado solo para él. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Y frente a él, la mujer ya no reía con alegría descontrolada y mágica, solo unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Sus bellos y antiguos ojos, llenos de compasión y maravillosos recuerdos de miles de años.

Nuevamente la misteriosa mujer esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Mr. Universe, no lo entiendes….- la mujer de cabellos largos y rizados y rosados y mágicos… estaba allí frente a un ser humano, de vida corta y llena de sueños, que le decía con tanta seguridad que era ella lo que deseaba. Y eso le hacía vibrar cada milímetro de su gema, cada milímetro de su cuerpo, aunque fuera una ilusión, pues eso era un sentimiento real e imposible de contener.

\- llamame Greg- murmuro el joven, quien dejo la guitarra en el suelo, y estiro sus brazos para tocarla. Con manos temblorosas rozo los brazos de esa mujer, y la sintió vibrar, como si fuera pura energía. Su piel era tersa como una piedra y tibia… una sensación lejos de ser humana lo recorrio. Pura magia. Y la volvió a mirar, impaciente, con temor. Y la mujer quien no se había alejado ni un solo milímetro, volvió a mirarlo. Y sus ojos parecían estrellas… no, no parecían… eran estrellas. Y ahí comprendió, ella si era mágica, era demasiado bueno para esta realidad, demasiada buena para que un pobre intento de cantante se la hubiera topado en medio de la playa, en un concierto que ahora agradecía no hubiera llegado nadie, que Marty estuviera escondido en la camioneta con esa chica estaba agradecido de que solo ella hubiera llegado… simplemente la miraba, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del universo solo por haberla conocido.

\- Yo soy Rose, y no soy como tu…- murmuro la mujer con una sonrisa tan encantadora, tan llena de una mística inigualable. Y Greg se dio cuenta que cada segundo que la contemplaba, era una descarga de su corazón. Si no se separaba en ese instante, en ese preciso instante… no podría hacerlo jamás. Pero no quiso, no tenía la intención de separarse.

-Tu vida es pasajera, frágil, llena de sueños y deseo de trascendencia- volvió a hablar con esa voz algo afectada por las emociones tan nuevas para Rose- y si yo… no lo entenderías… tu vida solo pasa, pero tu felicidad la va a llenarla hasta su fin. Pero yo… sería un instante y luego… que quedaría… - Rose ya no hablaba para Greg que seguía atento sus palabras, hablaba con ella, temerosa- que me quedaría…- volvió a murmurar

\- es mejor un minuto de felicidad que millones de años de paz, no lo ¿crees?- Greg sintió como una briza jugaba con su cabello, una briza helada, o tal vez solo era esa sensación de que era el instante decisivo, para convencer a esa mujer.

Y Rose sonrió, con esa alegría llena de magia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Greg. -Susurro- nos vemos.

Y el joven ha no estaba temeroso, supo que había ganado la batalla, que esa mujer también estaba dispuesta a jugársela. No sabía quién era, solo sabía que era demasiado increíble para este mundo, pero que importaba. El destino la había puesto en su camino, y no solo se la había jugado al destino, le había ganado y ahora su vida caminaba a la par de esa hermosa y misteriosa mujer.


End file.
